


My Brother's Keeper

by MissTuffcy



Series: My Brother's Keeper [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Implied Mpreg, Inucest, M/M, Multi, Uke!Sessh, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuffcy/pseuds/MissTuffcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru is the youngest son of Inutashio. He has finally come of age and many demons would like to court him, considering he was a born submissive. His older brother, Inuyasha, wants his brother for himself but his father won't allow it. He is using Sesshomaru to join one of the countries with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage One: Meet Him

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is rated Explicit because of two chapters.

 

"Inuyasha-, give that back!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran down the hall chasing his older sibling. The older dog demon laughed and turned a corner. Sesshomaru skidded across the floor to make the sharp turn his brother made. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"What do you need it for anyway?" Inuyasha skidded to a stop when he almost ran straight into his father. "Oh!" Sesshomaru, however, didn't stop in time and ended up running smack into Inuyasha and falling backwards with a grunt.

"Inuyasha, Why- Oh! Chichue-sama!" Sesshomaru gasped silently as he noticed his father's presence through his irritation with his brother.

"Inuyasha, why must you constantly tease your brother..." Inutashio grumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose. Inuyasha grinned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uuhhh! Well-Um...I was just playing around with him!" Inuyasha grinned Inutashio glared at him.

"You should ruffle him so on his special day. I've planned a special breakfast today in honor of it." Inutashio walked past Inuyasha to help Sesshomaru up to his feet.

"What's so special about today?" Inuyasha frowned with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru's face flushed with anger.

"It's my birthday, you asshole!" Sesshomaru yelled. He yelped lightly when Inutashio plucked him on the nose. He brought both hands to his nose and looked down.

"Watch your language," Inutashio grumbled, not at all that angry. Inutashio looked at Inuyasha.

"I know its his birthday, but still! Why is this one so different from the others?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Sesshomaru, prepare yourself for this morning's breakfast." Inutashio ordered without looking back at his son. Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"Yes, Chichue-sama!" And with that, he hurried off down the hall.

"Today marks your brother's 50th birthday." Inutashio turned and walked down the hall with Inuyasha following him. "I've arranged this breakfast to have Sesshomaru meet his potential suitors."

"Oh..." Inutashio looked over his shoulder briefly at the disappointed tone his son took.

"What?"

"What if I want to mate with him?" Inuyasha asked. Inutashio stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped as well.

"You cannot mate with him. This is an opportune time to forge a close alliance with one of the other three grand kingdoms. Although, we don't need it, it'd be...helpful?" Inutashio continued to walk. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"But what if Sesshomaru doesn't wanna mate with any of the guys that come here? Does Sesshomaru even know whats going on?" Inuyasha growled. Inutashio stopped and looked over his shoulder briefly.

"It does not matter what he wants, it is his duty. It is also my duty to find a mate for him that will care for him and protect him properly. He does not know."

"I can do all that for him!" Inuyasha growled.

"This, I believe. But, it is not your choice either." Inutashio continued to walk. "You could tell him for me. Be useful today..."

Inuyasha growled at his father's back.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his brother's room to find the young dog demon in front of his vanity mirror with a brush in hand. He looked briefly to the servant that was standing next to him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked the servant girl. The woman jumped slightly and looked at Inuyasha.

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama! I was instructed to help Sesshomaru-sama get ready for this morning's breakfast! He has refused to allow me to fix his hair up." The servant bowed.

"You're dismissed." Inuyasha mumbled. The servant hesitated before leaving. Inuyasha walked over and stood behind Sesshomaru as the younger brushed out his hair. "Always giving the servants trouble, huh?"

"I refused to allow that _thing_ to touch my hair." Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha snatched the brush from Sesshomaru's hand. "Hey! Inuyasha-"

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha grumbled, brushing out the younger's hair. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he enjoyed his brother running the brush – and occasionally his fingers – through his silvery hair. "Do you know what this breakfast is for?"

"To celebrate my birthday, of course!" Sesshomaru said without missing a beat.

"It's the first step in choosing you a mate!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru froze and his eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean? A mate?"

"Yes." Inuyasha grumbled. Inuyasha slowly brought up his brother's hair into a bun. He pointed to the pins on the vanity desk and Sesshomaru grabbed the two long pins and handed them to Inuyasha Inuyasha stuck the two pins through the bun to keep the hair together. Inuyasha stepped back as his brother stood. He looked over the young dog demon with a sigh. Sesshomaru was wearing a red silk kimono. The obi was a darker blood red with golden trim. The sleeves of the kimono were long and covered Sesshomaru's hands has he let his arms hang limply at his side. Inuyasha pulled the necklace from his pocket and he grinned when Sesshomaru glared at him.

"That's mine!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha snickered.

"Turn around, I'll put it on for you!"

* * *

Inutashio looked up from where he was currently sitting in the dinning room. He smiled as his sons came into the room. Sesshomaru sat to his left and Inuyasha sat to his right. "Gentlemen," Inutashio said firmly and got the attention of all the men in the room. The men consisted of Knights, Dukes, Lords and the lord's sons. "I know you most of you have come a long way just for this occasion. I'd like to present to you all my son, Sesshomaru." Inutashio looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood silently and bowed. He sat back down and hung his head. Inuyasha watched him silently then turned his attention to his father. Inuyasha looked over the men in the room. Most of them were ugly demon lords who only wanted something pretty for people to look at besides their ugly faces. The few demons in here that were tolerable to look at reeked with so much arrogance, it was disgusting.

Inuyasha picked out the few he thought would probably make it. It was Ryuu, the son of the dragon daiyoukai Ryukotsusei and the lord of the east; Naraku, a duke from somewhere in the north; Jura, a mercenary he'd seen from time to time; Ryura, a warlord from the south; and Gōka, a knight from the north.

Everyone else was nothing compared to these ominous looking suitors.

"To determine which one of you I shall allow to court my son," Inutashio paused in thought. He looked briefly at his oldest son who was giving off a lot of angry energy and to his youngest son who had his head bowed and had an air of submission around him. "I'll allow my son to choice which of you he liked best," Sesshomaru's head shot up and he looked at his father in surprise. Even Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. Inutashio grinned and looked at all the men that were gathered to gauge their reactions. Some of them were not happy.

"What if he chooses wrong? I mean he is still a pup! He'll most likely go after the one who is the pretties but may be the weakest!" One of the less important dukes of the east said. Inutashio raised an eyebrow.

"You just said that because you know if he's choosing, he'd not pick someone who looks like you," Gōka snorted. The important lords – or what Inuyasha dubbed as the "Real potential suitors" - Snorted in agreement to what Gōka had said.

"Why, you have some NERVE, you little shit!" the duke growled.

"Gentlemen!" Inutashio snapped. "I wish not to have any violence nor foul language in front of my son! Especially at the table!"

"Can we eat yet?" Inuyasha grumbled uninterestedly. Inutashio shot him a look.

"Since you're so worried about my son picking someone incapable of protecting him, I'll start my son off. Ryuu, Naraku Jura Ryura, and Gōka. Those are my choices."

"What? That's hardly fair!" One of the knights yelled. Inutashio's eyes flashed as he glared at the man.

"Oh?"

"You said you'd allow your son to choose!"

"I will. This is still  _my_  kingdom and with  _my_  rules, what  _I_  say goes. If  _I_ choose for  _my son_ and then allow him to choose,  _you'll_  just have to  _accept_  it." Inutashio hissed dangerously low. The knight swallowed audibly and stayed silent. "Everyone else that I did not choose can kindly leave." The ones who had not been called grumbled angrily and left the dinning hall.

"Chichue-sama?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Inutashio looked at his son and then sighed. He looked back at the remaining ones.

"Congratulations, you've just past step one." Inutashio grumbled as the food was brought in.


	2. Stage Two: Impress Him ::Gōka::

Inutashio sat on the throne looking down right irritated. His oldest son had been nagging him nonstop since breakfast and the servants were being slow with obeying orders. "I'm just saying, I can mate him! I mean I am the oldest plus aren't the siblings the-"

"Fucking KAMI!" Inutashio roared. "Shut the fuck up already! I swear, if you weren't my son, I'd think you were my wife. Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle at his irritated father.

"Chichue-sama," Sesshomaru whispered. Inutashio looked at Sesshomaru. "They're waiting..." They being the demons Inutashio had selected. Inutashio cleared his throat. Now would be a good time to explain how they all look.

Naraku was a tall dark and ominous looking spider demon, but he was the shortest of the suitors. He had long curly black hair and dark crimson eyes. His whole wardrobe was black and gray.

Ryuu was also a tall demon. He was a dragon demon with red eyes with a black slit for a pupil. His skin was slightly tinted green with long dark blue hair tied in a high pony-tail. He was wearing a black kimono top with pants that bunched at the bottom to look puffy. He was wearing a few pieces of heavy armor and he had halberd tied on his back. He currently had his arms folded.

Ryura was shorter than Ryuu but taller than Naraku. He had long blue hair that was braided down his back and had a blue diamond in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing a cobalt blue tunic like armor that had yellow trimming. He had white sleeves that came down a bit but stopped to show his scaly green arms and hands. He had dragon claws on his shoulders that were also green. His eyes were a light violet with a black slit for a pupil. He had two swords on the large side tied to his back.

Gōka was the tallest and burliest demon suitor there. He had short, wild green hair. His skin was tanned. He had the brightest emerald green eyes anyone had seen. He had a lone scare going down his left eye. He was wearing a light vest like tunic that was open to show off his muscular chest and abs and had long wrist guards, leg guards, and shoulder guards. He had a large sword tied to his back.

Jura was as tall as Ryuu. He had small red eyes and his hair was black and white. He was dressed similar to Ryura but his pants were off white and his tunic like armor was black with yellow trimming. He also had cloth arm guards. He had what seemed to be white tiger claws on his shoulders that was white and black. He also had a black and white cloth around his waist. He had a white diamond in the middle of his head and a sword tied to his side. (I don't know his exact weapon)

"This will be a long and complicated choice. I've decided to allow you all two weeks alone with Sesshomaru for him to get used to you all. I'll think about what to do based on what he says about you."

"So who goes first?" Jura asked with an impatient scowl.

"I was just getting to that." Inutashio snapped.

"Anyone else notice how much he  _looooves_  listening to himself talk?" Gōka muttered low enough for the dog lord not to hear but the ones standing next to him did. Ryuu and Ryura snickered.

"I think all lords and dukes are like that..." Jura grumbled. Ryuu, Ryura, and Naraku glared at him. Gōka snickered in agreement.

"I've decided to randomize the order in which will go. This will test how strong your awareness is as well." Inutashio motioned with his hand and a short bird demon ran into the center of the room. The 5 potential suitors walked over to the demon who held a pillow with 5 sticks all the same small length. "Whoever picks the longest stick shall go first." Jura furrowed his brow.

"They're all the same length..." Jura mumbled. The 5 demons each took a random stick.

"How is this supposed to test our awareness?" Ryuu asked with a frown. Suddenly, the sticks began to glow and grow.

"Hold up the sticks." Inutashio commanded. Gōka's stick was the longest. Then came Ryura's, Naraku's, Ryuu's, and then Jura's. Jura grumbled inaudibly.

"The order is as follows: First Gōka will spend two weeks with Sesshomaru. After Gōka will come Ryura. After Ryura will come Naraku. After Naraku will come Ryuu. After Ryuu will come Jura." After a long silence, Inutashio spoke up again. "Actually, I'd just like for Gōka to go first. The rest of the orders will be determined in a different way. Ryuu, Ryura, Naraku, and Jura, you may retire to the rooms prepared for you or roam the castle grounds. Gōka, come forth." Everyone did as commanded.

Gōka walked up to Inutashio. "Let it be known that should any harm fall upon my son while with you, I will kill you in the worst way possible. You will not cause or allow harm to come upon him, do you understand?" Inutashio narrowed his eyes at Gōka. Gōka nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Inutashio rested back into his chair. "I entrust my son to you for the two weeks." Inutashio said. Sesshomaru stood up. The only subtle hint of his displeasure with the events going on around him was the slight downturn of the corners of his mouth. Gōka held out a hand and Sesshomaru placed his much smaller and paler hand into his, Gōka's. Gōka led the smaller demon away from his father. Inuyasha looked at his father.

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Inuyasha growled. Inutashio threw his hands up and stood angrily.

"I'm not having this argument with you! Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Inutashio yelled angrily. He stalked out of the room as his son glared at his back.

* * *

**Week 1 – Day 1**

Gōka led the smaller demon out into the garden. He watched the smaller, more delicate demon walk. The dog demon looked so beautiful, so fragile. Almost as if he were to touch him once, he would break. "Do you like flowers?" Gōka asked gently as he watched the smaller dog demon finger a rose petal. The dog's motion stopped. Gōka's smiled when he saw the dog demon smile.

"Yes," Sesshomaru whispered. "The scent of flowers calm me...Inuyasha and I always come here to escape the everyday hustle of the castle life."

"Inuyasha huh? You big brother, right?" Gōka asked. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yeah...He's been there for me...for everything. I like him better than Chichue-sama." Sesshomaru whispered.

* * *

**Week 1 – Day 5**

Gōka took the dog demon out for a walk around the castle. It wasn't much of an eventful day. Sesshomaru found himself liking this Gōka more and more. Gōka seemed to take a liking to Sesshomaru, but more like a friend then anything. Gōka decided that the best way to the young demon's heart was to become close friends with him and then go from there. "So, why do you think the sky is blue?" Gōka asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I don't believe it is blue. I believe the sky has no color at all. It is our eyes that depict the sky to be blue. Some say it is the water's reflection in the sky but than again, water is not blue either. Our eyes just see it as blue."

"Is it green?"

"Some people say it is. I think our eyes see it as this color because we are not used to the texture, pattern, or color of what the sky and water really are. We have no memory of it, our eyes will not see it." Sesshomaru said with a proud smirk. Gōka looked impressed.

"Hmmm, I see you are smart and beautiful!" Gōka grinned. Sesshomaru looked away slightly with a frown and a light blush.

0

Inuyasha growled as he watched Gōka flirt with his younger brother. If that beast so much as touches Sesshomaru, he'd have hell to pay.

* * *

**Week 2 – Day 3**

Gōka grinned triumphantly as he held Sesshomaru's hand. These little acceptance of some sort of affection shows the dog demon was warming up to him. "So, why exactly do you want me for a mate?" Sesshomaru asked absentmindedly.

"Well...To be honest, I didn't want to come here in the first place." Gōka said with a frown. Sesshomaru frowned and looked up at Gōka.

"I thought you were going to be another one of those vain bitches that nag all day. My father talked me into coming here. I'm glad I listened to him this time." Gōka mumbled. He looked at Sesshomaru with a charming smile. Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

* * *

**Week 2 – Day 7**

Gōka held on to Sesshomaru's hand as they stood outside the young demon's bedchambers. "I really wish we had more time...' Gōka mumbled.

"Me too! I had fun with you." Sesshomaru smiled. Gōka leaned down and pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek. "Good night, Gōka.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

* * *

"So, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha from his bed. "What do you think of this Gōka character?"

"He's so sweet. I expected him to be rash, short-tempered, and nasty. But...He's really sweet." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Do you want him for a mate?"

"Chichue-sama said not to rush things. That I should wait after I meet the others to choose." Sesshomaru smiled. "I hope that...Gōka wins..." Inuyasha frowned.

0

"So, how did your two weeks go?" Jura asked as the burly knight walked into the shared sitting room. Ryura and Ryuu looked up from the book they were currently reading and Naraku turned from the window. Gōka grinned.

"I believe he is already in love with me. I got this competition in the bag. None of you stand a chance~" Gōka laughed. Ryura and Ryuu rolled their eyes and muttered "idiot" and returned to their book. Naraku frowned.

"Over confidence in battle shall only lead to a bitter defeat..." Naraku mumbled low before turning back to the window.

"You, as a knight, should know that." Ryura piped in. Gōka scowled at them and Jura just snickered.

"Whatever..."

 


	3. Stage Two: Impress Him ::Jura::

Inutashio sighed as he called in the suitors again. He had his two sons sitting on either side of him again. AND Inuyasha was bothering him again. He growled lowly in his throat. "Here is how I'll choose the next person. I am thinking of a number between 1 and 50. The person to guess the number will go next." Sesshomaru gave his father a disapproving look at his lack of creativity.

"What exactly is this proving?" Jura grumbled.

"10!" Ryura called out.

"20!" Ryuu called out.

"24!" Naraku called out. Gōka raised an eyebrow as he watched the three call out numbers.

"13"

"12"

"34"

"49"

"25!"

"1..." Jura grumbled.

"Congratulations, Jura. You are next." Inutashio grumbled. Jura's eyes widened.

"Ehh?"

"Ryuu, Ryura, Naraku, and Gōka, you may retire to the rooms prepared for you or roam the castle grounds. Jura, come forth." Everyone did as commanded.

Jura walked up to Inutashio. "Let it be known that should any harm fall upon my son while with you, I will kill you in the worst way possible. You will not cause or allow harm to come upon him, do you understand?" Inutashio narrowed his eyes at Jura. Jura nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Inutashio rested back into his chair. "I entrust my son to you for the two weeks." Inutashio said. Sesshomaru stood up. This time Sesshomaru outright showed his displeasure with a full blown frown and twitch of his eye. Jura held out a hand and Sesshomaru hesitatingly place his smaller hand in the dead looking one of the older demon. Sesshomaru looked briefly at Inutashio before being led away.

"I don't trust that dude..." Inuyasha said with a frown. Inutashio ignored him and left the room.

* * *

**Week 1 – Day 4**

Jura sat across from Sesshomaru. He had gotten the servants to bring out some food to have a picnic with the young demon. Jura smiled at Sesshomaru. Jura could sense how distant Sesshomaru was being with him. He tried to impress the little mutt but he kept pushing him away and acting all cold. A shaky servant walked over to them with a pot of tea. She tripped over her own feet and dropped the pot of tea onto Jura. "What the fucking hell you clumsy slut!" Jura yelled in anger. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the bristling fury on the demon's face.

"I-I'm so-s-s-s-so sorr-sorry sir!" She cried. Jura glared at her.

"Hyuna, just bring another pot and be more careful." Sesshomaru said with a soft sigh.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl cried and ran off. There was a brief silence that past over the two demons.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Sesshomaru asked absentmindedly as he fingered a flower petal beside where he was currently sitting.

"Well, honestly I enjoy my job enough to not have spare time." Jura said with a grin.

"What is your job?" Sesshomaru asked, not one bit interested.

"I'm a mercenary; from time to time I work as an assassin." Jura said with a smirk. He watched as Sesshomaru paused in his motion. The young dog demon looked up at Jura. Jura was expecting to see some type of fear in the beta's eyes but he saw no kind of expression or emotion at all.

"Chichue-sama says that those who get paid to kill are usually cowards." Sesshomaru said. Jura's eyes widened. He growled and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if there was ever a war you were paid to fight, you'd run at the first sight of trouble because 'Money means nothing to a dead man'." Sesshomaru said with a frown. "Why do you not join in the knight ranks?"

"I don't like taking orders!" Jura hissed. Sesshomaru grinned at him.

"Ohhh, a boss man, huh?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Jura furrowed his brow in confusion. Sesshomaru shook his head and uttered 'foolish man' to himself. "Why do you want to mate me?"

"Because you're very beautiful, cunning, and I can tell you're fearless just by the way you speak."

"How do you not know I'm not just foolish?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Jura remained silent. "You are a horrible liar, you know?"

"What?" Jura narrowed his eyes.

"Why would a mercenary come all this way just to mate with me? I will tell you: To gain fortune from a high and powerful family. You a greedy and despicable person." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "People like you truly disgust me." the smack came as a surprise to both Sesshomaru and Jura himself. Sesshomaru because he didn't think the other would dare put a hand on him and Jura because...well because it happened. Sesshomaru brought a hand up to his bruising cheek. He stared at Jura in shock.

"Sesshomaru, wait-" Jura started desperately as the young demon stood up abruptly and headed out of the garden. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru!" Jura was suddenly shoved backwards and he stared up into burning amber eyes.

"You keep away from my fucking brother!" Inuyasha hissed. "Get the shit you came with and get the hell out! If I so much as SMELL you, I'll hunt you fucking down and kill you!" Inuyasha seethed. He turned and bounded after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ryuu looked up briefly and locked eyes with Gōka. "Why are you staring at me?" Ryuu asked with a frown. Ryura looked up from his book to look between Gōka and Ryuu.

"Is that lust I see in those bright green eyes of yours?" Ryura teased with a mischievous grin.

"Haha, very funny." Ryuu said dryly.

"Are you sure you two aren't some how related?" Gōka asked with a frown. Ryuu and Ryura frowned.

"No," They both said at the same time. Naraku shook his head and stood silently. He gracefully left the room to roam the halls.

* * *

Inutashio sat on the throne glaring flaming daggers of doom at Jura who stood in front of him with his head bowed. Sesshomaru was pressed to Inutashio's side with his face buried in the dog lord's neck and his arm resting limply across the lord's lap. Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of Inutashio also glaring flaming daggers of doom. "You have some nerve to strike my son!" Inutashio hissed. "I should have you killed but he doesn't want you that." Inutashio placed a hand on Sesshomaru's head. The younger dog demon was still. Inutashio pulled him back slightly and the younger dog demon's head lulled to the side slightly. Inutashio looked at Inuyasha. "Take you brother to his chambers." Inuyasha stood and grabbed his brother from his father and trudged out the room. Inutashio looked at Jura.

"I am truly sorry, Inutashio-sama..." Jura said. Inutashio glared at him.

"I want you out of here by tomorrow.."

* * *

Inuyasha carefully placed Sesshomaru in the bed. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked as he tucked Sesshomaru in.

"What does 'fucking' mean?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared at Sesshomaru for awhile. "Eh...Where did you hear that word from?"

"Jura," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Inuyasha growled.

"He said it to Hyuna when she dropped a pot of tea on him. He said 'What the fucking hell you clumsy slut'. What does slut mean?" Sesshomaru frowned when Inuyasha remained silent.

"I don't think dad wants you to know this stuff.."

"I am 50 years old! I am an adult now! Why can't I know these things?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay...Fuck or fucking can mean different things. Its a curse you say in like an exclamation of excitement or frustration or it can mean sexual intercourse." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded silently. He furrowed his brow.

"Is hell the same way?"

"Not exactly. Its an exclamation of frustration and or excitement but it is also a place where evil spirits go to."

"Where does the good spirits go?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha grumbled something about too many questions.

"No one really knows." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the temple. "Now go to sleep." Inuyasha waited until Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he fell asleep before leaving it.

 


	4. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Inucest, Explicit.

 

Sesshomaru sat up slowly and rubbed his eye with a large but silent yawn. He looked out the window to see it still late in the night. He hopped out of the bed and padded over to the door. He opened it and looked both ways. There was no guards posted as his door and around it like usual. He yawned again and padded down the hall to his brother's room. He stopped and frown slightly and pressed his ear to the door. He heard a brief low and muffled whine. His eyes widened slightly and he pulled back from the door. He was getting ready to open the door but someone gently grabbed his hand and pulled him from the door. Sesshomaru looked up at the guard currently holding his hand. "Why are you up so late, Sesshomaru-sama. You should not bother your brother at such a late night." The guard said.

"B-but...Something is wrong with Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said with a small whimper. "What if-" Sesshomaru watched as the guard peeked into the room. He closed the door and grinned down slightly at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama. He'll be fine in the morning." With that said, the guard turned Sesshomaru around and lightly pushed him back down the hall.

* * *

Morning came and Sesshomaru found himself staring down at his food he had yet to touch. "Pup," Sesshomaru looked up at his father who was frowning at him. "What is troubling you?"

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"He is up in his room?"

"Why won't anyone let me near is room?" Sesshomaru frowned and crossed his arms. Inutashio sighed.

"Pup, do you remember one of your lessons about mating season?" Inutashio asked. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"Yes...The dominant male or female goes into a 1 week cycle of heat. They release a powerful pheromone to attract a mate." Sesshomaru recited from memory. He looked at Inutashio with a frown. "Inuyasha is in his heat cycle?"

"Yes, and it is dangerous for you to be around him right now." Inutashio crossed his arms. "So  _stay_ away from his room. Am I clear?"

"But...I don't understand why  _I_ can't be near him!"

"Sesshomaru..." Inutashio sighed.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru snapped. "May I be excused?"

"You haven't even touched your breakfast!" Sesshomaru growled at his father. Inutashio narrowed his eyes and growled back. They kept up growling at each other until Inuyasha walked into the room. The oldest inu son whistled and snickered.

"Look at that, dad. Sesshomaru ain't all that beta-ish huh! That means I ca-"

"INUYASHA!" Inutashio growled. "For the last time, the answer is NO!" Inutashio turned to Sesshomaru who had gotten up. "And you SIT and EAT!" Sesshomaru huffed and plopped down. "You're not leaving that spot until you eat all of whats on your plate.

"Then I guess I won't be moving anytime soon!" Sesshomaru bit back. Inutashio glared at him. He stood up and stalked out of the room. Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru and grabbed a piece of bread off his plate.

"That was a risky move, Sesshy." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru shrugged. Inuyasha bit into the bread and watched Sesshomaru closely. "Hey Sessh..." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "What would you do if I were to mate with ya?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I wouldn't mind...We're brothers! And being mates just mean we'd be a little bit more closer." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha frowned.

"You don't know what mates do, do you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha and tugged on a lock of his hair.

"No..."

"I can't blame you...listening to old Miyoga is like listening to nails scratch against glass." Inuyasha said with a laugh. Sesshomaru smiled.

"What do mates do?"

"They have wild and unimaginable sex." Inuyasha said, all hints of playing left his face a voice. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and a light blush crossed his face. Inuyasha burst out into laughing and fell backwards. Sesshomaru tugged more on his hair and glared at Inuyasha.

"That's not funny!" Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You should have saw your face, Sesshy!" Inuyasha snickered. "But seriously, being mates doesn't mean just sex. Being mates is like...a human marriage."

"I don't know anything about human marriages..." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Well lets put it this way: Mating is for emotional and sexual reasons. Emotional being the feeling of love and being loved. For someone to take care of you physically and mentally. Sexual is...well self-explanatory! Its to fulfill ones desires to...couplet?" Inuyasha grinned. "And to have lots and lots of babies!" Sesshomaru looked down and fidgeted.

"Why can't we be mates?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. They softened slightly and he smiled sadly.

"Cos dad doesn't want us to be mates."

"Who cares what Chichue-sama wants!" Sesshomaru cried. "I should have a choice! And...and...You are the oldest and you should be able to have some control over what I do too! So you can mate with me and Chichue-sama can't interfere with that!" Sesshomaru firmly stated. Inuyasha sighed.

"Dad is still alpha. He's daiyoukai, Sessh."

"But...you're his heir!" Sesshomaru shouted stubbornly.

"That doesn't change anything." Inuyasha said with a frown. Sesshomaru sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"I don't want to mate with anyone..." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"What about that Gōka dude?" Inuyasha asked. "You said you liked him.."

"As a friend!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "I don't want to mate with him because I know he's not going to treat me like an equal like you do!" Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "You're the only one that acknowledges me as an individual with my own mind, my own desires, my own dislike and likes, and my own actions! Everyone in this damned castle just sees me as 'Inutashio's son' or his property! Everyone in this competition sees me as a piece of meat! Something that if they have in their possession, they'd have endless amounts of fortune and power!"

"Sessh..." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru stood from the table and stalked out the room. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru run out of the room. He looked back at the table at the younger's full plate and he sighed.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked down the hall. His mind was in running a mile a minute, jumping from one thought to another. It wasn't until he ran into someone that he came back into reality. "Oh, my mistake, my lord." Sesshomaru looked up to see that ominous looking spider demon looking down at him and holding out a hand. "I was in such a deep train of thought, I did not see you." Sesshomaru took the offered hand and the taller demon helped him up. "Are you well? I hope I did not injury you with my carelessness." The spider demon smiled small. Sesshomaru blushed lightly and shook his head. Naraku bowed slightly. "I'll be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that, the taller demon walked past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched the spider demon and frowned. That was the first time anyone didn't stop and try and have a conversation with him. In fact, that was the first time he'd seen the spider demon out in the hall. The other suitors came out from time to time and always tried to chat with him. He shook his head and walked down the hall.

* * *

Night fell again. Sesshomaru was dreading tomorrow. Tomorrow would be when he'd start the 2 weeks of spending time with the next suitor. He didn't want to meet anymore of them. He was tired. Both physically and emotionally. He frowned after awhile. Usually Inuyasha would come in at night and say goodnight to him or talk to him until he could fall asleep. Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room but was stopped before he could make it over there. "What are you doing up so late, Sesshomaru-sama." What a heavy case of déjà vu.

"None of your business!" Sesshomaru snapped irritably. "Kindly move out of my way and leave me be!" The guard hesitated.

"I have orders from your father to keep you in your room and away from your brother's room." The guard growled. Sesshomaru glared up at the guard.

"I really couldn't care less. Now! Remove your filthy presence from me!" The guard slowly obeyed the order to leave. Sesshomaru watched him go before he traveled to his brother room. He pressed his ear to the door. It was silent. He pushed the door open. "Nii-san?" Sesshomaru gasped silently when a sweet smelling scent filled his nose. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to Inuyasha's bed. "Yasha?" Sesshomaru slowly pulled the cover from over Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he growled deeply. Sesshomaru gasped silently. The smell became stronger as Inuyasha sat up. "N-Nii-san...?" Inuyasha's growl became deeper and louder as he turned to look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes were red instead of their usual amber. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru hesitatingly place a hand on the older's arm. The growling became even louder and Sesshomaru yelped and jumped back a few feet and in result, fell backwards to his butt. "Y-Yasha...you're scaring me..." What Sesshomaru said seemed to have an affect on the older dog demon. Or maybe it was just his voice. Inuyasha's growling lessened into what could only be described as a low purring. Sesshomaru slowly stood to his feet and shuffled over to Inuyasha like he was in some sort of a trance. The smell seemed to be coming from Inuyasha and it only got stronger as he got closer.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru when the younger was close enough and he pulled him onto the bed and in between his legs. Sesshomaru's back was firmly pressed against the naked chest of his older brother. "Yasha...?" Sesshomaru closed one eye as Inuyasha nuzzled against his cheek and kissed him. He nuzzled against his neck and suckled on it. "Y-Yasha...wh-what are you doing?" Sesshomaru gasped when he felt something hard poke him in his lower back. "Yasha?" Inuyasha growled something and lifted Sesshomaru up and pushed him down on the pillows. Sesshomaru stared up in shock at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tore away Sesshomaru's light silk robes and twisted Sesshomaru around and maneuvered him on his hands and knees. Inuyasha caressed Sesshomaru's pale plump bottom. He felt the younger quiver under him and he growled lowly in his throat.

Sesshomaru gasped loudly when he felt wet heat around and on the puckered virgin entrance. "Y-Y-Yasha...?" Sesshomaru stuttered uncertainly. Inuyasha just growled in response, but this growling had a calming affect on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat up on his knees and gripped his engorged member, stroking it lightly. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha with wide frightful eyes. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and bend over to place his mouth over Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru gasped lightly which gave Inuyasha the chance to slither is tongue the younger's mouth. Sesshomaru moaned lowly, feeling an unfamiliar stirring in his loins. Sesshomaru gave a small squeal when he felt a hand caressing his slowly hardening member. Inuyasha growled again and licked Sesshomaru's lips as the younger began to tremble and shudder. "Y-Yasha...I feel...hot..." Sesshomaru mumbled lowly. Inuyasha purred lowly and nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck as he stroked the younger's member and rubbed his own member against his brother's back side. "Nii-san..." Sesshomaru moaned, looking back at Inuyasha pleadingly. Inuyasha let out another growl, this one sounding possessive.

Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's now hardened member and grasped the base of his own. He held onto Sesshomaru's hips and gave a sharp jab and was instantly engulfed in the smaller demon's heat. Sesshomaru gave a cry of pain and fell forward and buried his face in the pillows. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru up by his hips but stayed still for a moment. Not long after, he pulled out slowly and jabbed back in. Sesshomaru gave another cry of pain. Inuyasha let out another growl as he continued his slow thrusting. The minute Sesshomaru's cries went from pain to pleasure, Inuyasha began to thrust faster. Inuyasha laid against Sesshomaru's back as he continued his tortuously fast thrusting. Sesshomaru gripped the sheets tightly and literally sobbed in pleasure.

0

Inutashio sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. His pup was still angry with him which was keeping him from sleeping. He didn't understand where the sudden disobedience came from, but it had to be something he was going or  _not_ doing for the pup to act like that. He stood up and made up his mind. He would go in there and talk to his youngest pup. He walked out of his room, tying the sash loosely to his robes and walked down the hall. He made it to his pup's room and opened it silently. He peeked his head in for a moment and sighed. "Pup," There was no response. After a moment of silence, Inutashio walked t the bed and pulled the covers back. His eyes widened as all he saw in the bed was Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "That damned boy is too smart for this own good, sometimes..." Inutashio growled. He quickly left the room.

0

Their position had changed after awhile. Inuyasha was now sitting against the head board with his brother writhing above him in his lap. Sesshomaru clung to his brother's shoulders as he felt Inuyasha gripping his hips and helping him go up and down. "Ya-sha!" Sesshomaru moaned. Inuyasha growled and licked the visible stripes on Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru looked up and Inuyasha captured his lips in a furious kiss. Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat again and Sesshomaru whined in response. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru downwards. He was on him not too long afterward and entered with a quick thrust. Sesshomaru whined loudly as Inuyasha's thrusts quickened. "ya-sha...Ya-sha..." Sesshomaru panted.

" _Mate..._ " Inuyasha growled, speaking for the first time. Sesshomaru cried out as Inuyasha's thrusts became harder and faster. " _Sesshomaru..._ "

"Yaaashaaaaaaa!" Sesshomaru cried as his body froze and he arched his back. "Nggghhh aaaah!" He cried as he came in short spurts of white thickness.

0

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked a passing guard. The guard froze. Inutashio's eyes narrowed. "Where is my pup?"

"He...Sir...I tried to stop him but he's stubborn..."

"Where  _is he_?" Inutashio seethed.

"I...believe he went to his brother's quarters..."

"You  _idiot!_ " Inutashio roared before sprinting past the fear stricken guard.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a loud growl as he slammed his hips against his brother one last time before completely freezing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt his brother start to grow inside of him. It got to an unbearable size and he began to squirm and whimper. Inuyasha growled lowly and Sesshomaru calmed down slightly. His eyes shut tightly and a warm blush graced his face as he felt something warm and liquid spill into him. He gasped lowly. Inuyasha bent over and licked Sesshomaru's face. The door slammed open and Inuyasha looked over there with a loud growl. "Dammit, Inuyasha!" Inutashio growled. Inutashio noticed the dazed and drunk look on his pup's face and instantly knew he was too late to break them apart. Inuyasha had knotted and was releasing inside of him. They'd probably be stuck like that for hours at most. Inutashio sighed and walked over to one the chairs in the corner of the room. He pulled one up and sat next to the bed. Inuyasha was growling at him and glaring. Inutashio gave a glare and a snarl of his own and Inuyasha instantly turned away from him and went back to licking Sesshomaru's face.

Inutashio ran a hand roughly through his hair. He'd still go on to having the rest of the suitors spend their time with Sesshomaru but he'd have to watch the young pup closely. Any signs of pregnancy could ruin his plans with the other demons and he would have no choice but to allow Inuyasha to mate with his brother. Inutashio growled angrily. He could only hope for the best.

* * *


	5. Stage Three: Know Him ::Ryuu&Ryura::

Ryura and Ryuu yawned at the same moment. They both brought up a hand and rubbed theirs eyes. "Seriously!" Gōka shouted from where he was sitting. Ryura, Ryuu, and Naraku looked at him. Naraku raised an eyebrow but Ryura and Ryuu furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"What's with you?" They both asked.

"Oh my Kami!" Gōka shouted again. Naraku laughed. "You two act the same way, do the same things and say the same things. You two are connected somehow!" Gōka growled. "Just dammit admit you two are related!"

"We're not related..." Ryuu and Ryura deadpanned. Gōka got up and left the room. Naraku laughed even harder. He laughed so hard he had tears in the corner of his eyes. "And why are you laughing?" both dragon demons glared at Naraku.

"Gōka seems to have a point, Ryuu, Ryura. You both do the same things at the same time. You two mirror each other a lot."

Ryuu and Ryura looked at each other in confusion and they both asked, "We do?" They both shrugged and looked back at the book they were reading.

"What are you two reading?"

"The Art of War." They both responded absently. They froze and looked at each other. Naraku shook his head and chuckled again.

"I think you two are twins..."

"No we're not!" They both snapped.

"What is your favorite color? Answer at the same time."

"Blue." They both said.

"Favorite food?"

"Veal."

"One favorite past time?"

"Reading."

"Why are you here?"

"I was forced."

"What do you do when you're not reading?"

"Patrol the borders," Ryura. "Check on the border patrolmen." Ryuu. Again, they both answered, but it wasn't exactly the same thing. They stared at each other with a frown.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Naraku said with a smirk. He stood and waved briefly and left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and sat up. He froze and looked down at the person under him. Sesshomaru was peacefully sleeping. Inuyasha gulped and he slowly turned his head to see his father sitting there glaring at him. "D-Dad! I sw-swear I-I-" Inutashio held up a hand to silence his son.

"Just get up." Inutashio commanded calmly. Inuyasha gulped again and slowly pulled out of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gasped silently but he didn't wake up. Inuyasha moved away from Sesshomaru and Inutashio stood and picked Sesshomaru up. He growled angrily when semen began to dribble down his pup's leg. Inuyasha flinched when he heard the deep growl. He watched as Inutashio left the room with his little brother cradled in his arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He looked up slightly at the person carrying him. He nuzzled against his father's chest. "Chichue-sama?" The dog lord stayed quiet and looked ahead of him. "Chichue-"

"You've disappointed me, Sesshomaru." Inutashio said with a small frown. "I told you to stay away from your brother..."

"Chichue-sama...I'm sorry..." Inutashio said nothing. Sesshomaru gasped when he was suddenly dropped into a large basin of water. He emerged from the water and coughed up some water. He was startled when a sponge was suddenly thrust into his face. Sesshomaru took the sponge and watched his father carefully.

* * *

When they walked into the throne room, they could instantly sense that something was wrong. The way the lord sat stiffly in his chair was another sign. Inuyasha was absent from his place beside his father and Sesshomaru was sitting rather restlessly in his spot. Naraku, Ryuu, and Ryura exchanged looks. "Ryura..." Inutashio grumbled. "Come here. Everyone else get out..." Oh yeah...He was definitely not in a good mood. Gōka patted Ryura's head and the dragon glared at him while Ryuu whacked him in the shoulder and pushed him out the door behind Naraku grumbling about how the fire demon was annoying. Ryura stepped up in front of Inutashio. "It's your turn...You will not cause or allow harm to come upon him, do you understand?" Inutashio's voice and his face was void of any emotion at all.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Inutashio sighed. "I entrust my son to you for the two weeks." Inutashio stood before Sesshomaru had a chance to. Sesshomaru watched his father leave with a small frown.

"Sesshomaru?" Ryura started. Sesshomaru looked at Ryura and than down to his outstretched hand. He placed his smaller hand into the older demon's hand.

* * *

**Week 1 – Day 2**

Ryura watched as Sesshomaru stare blankly at the tree they were sitting under. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru turned to look at him. Ryura sighed lightly. "I can tell this will never work. Your heart and mind is somewhere else. I can see it in your eyes." Ryura stood up and helped Sesshomaru stand. He held both of the smaller demon's hand. "I had hoped we would become somewhat close. Like friends." Ryura smiled. Sesshomaru frowned lightly.

"We still could be friends..." Ryura grinned and nodded.

"Sure can. Let's get you inside. I better get back to the south...I know I have a lot of things to catch up with." Ryura murmured. He leaned down and pecked Sesshomaru on the forehead.

0

Ryura walked into the room to see Ryuu reading a book and from time to time mushing Gōka's face from him when the larger demon tried to read over his shoulder. Ryuu looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god! I needed someone of my own species to talk with! And of the same intellectual level." Ryura snorted a laugh. "Why are you back so early?" Ryuu frowned.

"I cannot try to court with someone who loves another. Its not in my nature."

"Yeah right..." Gōka mumbled which earned him a punched to the shoulder from Ryuu. "Gosh...They say when someone abuses you with sharp jabs of the tongue and fist, they like you..." He was promptly hit in the head with a book by Ryuu and smacked in the back of the head by Ryura. "Geez! Abuse Naraku for once!"

"No thank you..." Naraku grumbled and left the room.

"So you spoke with Lord Inutashio?" Ryuu asked, sitting his book to the side. Ryura nodded. "What did you say to him? I might not want to go through with this either."

"Because you're both alike?" Gōka asked, rubbing his head. Ryura and Ryuu glared at him.

"I just told him that I believe it wouldn't work out right." Ryura said with a small frown. Ryuu sighed and crossed his arms.

"I wonder who the pup is in love with." There was a moment of silence before both Ryuu and Ryura looked at Gōka. Gōka blinked slowly.

"I doubt it is me..." Gōka said. "He said he considered me a friend." Ryuu and Ryura both hummed and rubbed their chin. Gōka looked between the two. "If you two were to kiss right now, that'd be sexy." Ryuu and Ryura both glared at Gōka.

"Imbecile..." Ryuu mumbled.

* * *

**Week 1 – Day 1**

Ryuu watched as Sesshomaru picked at his food. "Who is it that your heart sings for?" Ryuu asked. Sesshomaru looked up at Ryuu in confusion.

"What?"

"Who is it that your heart sings for? Who do you desire?" Ryuu asked. A light flush slowly appeared across Sesshomaru's nose.

"I-Inuyasha..."Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Ah! Is that your older brother?" Ryuu asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Hmmm..."

0

Ryuu opened the door the sitting room to find Ryura in the same position he (being Ryuu) was in yesterday. In a chair, reading a book, leaned over to the side and mushing Gōka away. Ryuu sighed and gained the attention of Ryura and Gōka.

"You're home early." Gōka joked. Ryuu looked at Gōka briefly before he walked over and plopped down next to Ryura.

"I see what you mean, Ryura." Ryuu mumbled. Gōka grinned and leaned his head against Ryura's shoulder.

"You know, I got a brilliant idea!" Gōka said. Ryura shrugged the larger demon off him and glared at him.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked.

"How about we help little Sesshy get his brother as a mate?"

"That's actually not a bad idea..." Ryuu mumbled.

" _How_?" Ryura asked. There was silence. Ryuu and Ryura stared at Gōka.

"I was hoping you two would come up with the actual plan." Gōka admitted with a sheepish grin. Ryura and Ryuu groaned and slapped their palm against their face and dragged it down. "You know what, we should have some kind of freaky and sexy threesome." Ryuu and Ryura punched the larger demon on the shoulder and arm respectively. Gōka rubbed his arm. "Ow! It was just a suggestion!"

"You'll never learn..." Naraku sighed and walked out the room.

"Again: Why don't you guys abuse Naraku?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the moon. Something about night time just felt...right. He reached up and rubbed the crescent moon on his forehead and shuddered slightly. He stood up from where he was currently sitting in the garden against a pillar to turn and walk back towards the castle. He stopped suddenly when something sparkling in the distance caught his eye. He turned back around to face the wide open space beyond the castle's garden.

The space was not what it appeared. He was allowed out as well as all the occupants of the castle but no one was allowed in unless they had special permission from either Inuyasha or Inutashio. Sesshomaru walked towards the space and slowly reached out a hand. Nothing happened. He turned back to look at the castle then the forest in front of him. For some reason, he just wanted to...run. He didn't know where the sudden desire came from, but he decided to go with it.

0

Sesshomaru looked around slowly. He'd gone too far and now he was lost. He shivered when a unusually cold gust of wind swept through the area. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat at the base of a tree. He laid his head on his knees and sighed. "Well, well, well," Sesshomaru's head shot up and his eyes widened. "If it isn't lord Inutashio's son." That voice belonged to none other then...

* * *


	6. Find Him

_Sesshomaru looked around slowly. He'd gone too far and now he was lost. He shivered when a unusually cold gust of wind swept through the area. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat at the base of a tree. He laid his head on his knees and sighed. "Well, well, well," Sesshomaru's head shot up and his eyes widened. "If it isn't lord Inutashio's son." That voice belonged to none other then..._

Jura.

"Why are you all the way out here by yourself?" Jura asked. He held out a hand to the smaller demon. Sesshomaru hesitatingly took the offered hand. He was debating on whether seeing Jura here was a good thing and should be celebrated or and bad thing and he should just bolt right then and there. His decision was made for him when a crack of lightning and a boom of thunder startled him into jumping into and clinging to Jura. He shuddered lightly and buried his face against Jura, completely missing the grin the older was sporting. Jura picked Sesshomaru up. The younger demon whimpered lowly and wrapped his legs around Jura, his red kimono riding him his legs to his upper thigh. Jura held one hand under the demon's bottom and the other on the back of Sesshomaru's head as the smaller demon buried his face in his neck.

* * *

"I have half a mind to slice you in half." Ryuu growled angrily as he glared at Gōka.

"C'moooon~!" Gōka half whined.

"If you put your hands on me again, I will kill you!" Ryuu growled. Gōka crossed his arms and grumbled. He sat back in the couch and sulked. Ryura snickered. Ryura and Ryuu glanced at each other then looked at Naraku who was staring out the window. Feeling someone staring at him, Naraku turned.

"What?" Naraku asked with a frown. Ryura and Ryuu looked at each other and grinned maliciously.

"You know...dragons are creepy..." Gōka mumbled.

* * *

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled. Inutashio looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I told you that you two cannot be near each other until Sesshomaru is mated..."

"But-"

"Out! And stay AWAY from your brother!"

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled his face away from Jura's neck when he felt the other man had stopped. He looked around and blinked slowly to adjust to the darkness. Jura sat Sesshomaru down gently and turned to what appeared to be place where a fire had recently been put out. Sesshomaru jumped when there was a sudden boom of thunder. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Hey..." Sesshomaru's gaze shot up to Jura's small red eyes. The older demon smiled at him. "You hungry?" Sesshomaru shook his head. Jura sat in front of him. "Why are you all the way out here by yourself?"

"I don't...really know..." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Want a Runko Stick(1)?" Jura asked. Sesshomaru perked up when a familiar sweet smell assaulted his nose. He nodded eagerly and Jura handed over the thin stick that looked to be covered in green jelly.

"Thank you!" Sesshomaru muttered and put the stick in his mouth. He stared at Jura for awhile. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble..."

"It's alright...I should have had better control over my anger." Jura said with a grin. "I'm just glad you made your old man spare me."

"I didn't want to have you die because of me..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he sucked and licked out the thin stick. Jura watched the younger demon enjoy the stick (A little too much might he add) and licked his dry lips.

"That would be most unfortunate..." Jura mumbled absently. Sesshomaru paused in licking the stick. He nodded a moment later and continued enjoying it.

"Can I have some more?" Sesshomaru asked after he finished the sweet stick. Jura smiled and nodded. He handed the dog a cloth that he had them wrapped in. Sesshomaru took one out and held the others in his hand. "My father never allows me to have sweets." Sesshomaru finished off the one in his mouth and quickly replaced it with two more.

"Why is that?" Jura asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"He says I'll get sick...but that can't be true because I never get sick. I'm immune to everything! Just like Inuyasha...Inuyasha gets to eat sweets and father does too...But he won't let me eat any..." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"That doesn't seem fair at all." Jura commented.

"I know!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "They never let me do anything! They don't let me go where I want or eat what I want..." Sesshomaru growled. "I should be able to do the things Inuyasha do! I'm not a baby anymore!" Jura snickered. He listened to Sesshomaru rant about his family and watched him finish all the sticks. Sesshomaru let off a large but silent yawn. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Someone is sleepy..." Jura teased.

* * *

Ryuu walked into the sitting room where he and the others usually spend their time. He stopped in the doorway and his eyes widened in surprise at what he actually walked in on. It was Ryura straddling Gōka's lap, Gōka with his hands on the smaller dragon's hips and the two engaged in a heated make out session. Ryuu's jaw dropped. He made a small noise of surprise but still stood their shock stunned still. Ryura and Gōka looked over at him. Ryura had a light blush across his cheeks and nose and Gōka was smirking. "What happened to ignoring his advances?" Ryuu cried after he found his voice.

"I couldn't do it anymore..." Ryura mumbled. "I am an adult dragon who is single and has to stay in a castle filled with other single and potential mates. I can't TAKE IT anymore!" The dragon cried. Ryuu's eyes widened even more – if that was possible – as Ryura turned back to Gōka, grabbed his face, and promptly smashed their lips together. Ryuu slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He pressed his back to the door and stared across the hall blankly.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryuu looked at Naraku who was walking up the hall. "You might not want to go in there..." Ryuu grumbled. Naraku furrowed his brow in confusion until he heard the muffled yet loud moan coming from the room behind Ryuu. Naraku made an 'oh' sound and turned and walked back down the hall. Ryuu breathed out and closed his eyes. He sighed and opened the door back and entered the room with Ryura and Gōka.

* * *

Inuyasha was currently standing the garden shaking in rage. He wouldn't be able to sniff out the path Sesshomaru had taken because it had rained and stopped only a few minutes ago. He growled and kicked a nearby pillar which broke and fell instantly with a loud bang. "Don't worry, Sessho...I'm gonna find you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). A Runko Stick is a sweet stick with green sweet jelly that I made up on the spot because I couldn't think of a name of something sweet that would have been already created during this time period. o-o


	7. Claim Him ::Ryuu&Ryura&Gōka ::

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit.

When Ryuu walked back into the room, he growled. Gōka was now handling the task of trying to rip the dragon's pants off but was failing miserably. Ryuu stalked over to the two and gripped Ryura around the waist and yanked the shirtless dragon off Gōka. Ryura gasped and Gōka growled. "What the hell!" Gōka exclaimed. Ryuu narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip around the shorter dragon who was squirming in his grasp.

"Ryuu, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Ryura growled. He froze when he felt sharp teeth press hard against his jugular but not hard enough to do any type of damage. Ryuu growled and Ryura went limp in his arms.

"This is mine!" Ryuu growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at Gōka. Gōka raised an eyebrow. Gōka stood and smirked down at Ryuu.

"Why don't we make this a pleasurable experience for all of us?" Gōka purred. Ryuu frowned. He pulled away from Ryura's neck and stared down slightly at the limp dragon.

"On one condition!" Ryuu growled. Gōka grinned. "You don't come in him! Only I will!" Ryura tensed.

"Wait!" Ryura exclaimed. "Who said I was going to bottom, you jackasses!" Both Gōka and Ryuu stared down at Ryura. "I re-" Ryuu stuffed two of his fingers in Ryura's mouth.

"Did I say you could speak?" Ryuu hissed. Ryura growled around Ryuu's fingers. Ryura gasped when he was suddenly shoved onto the couch. He was roughly turned around and his pants were pulled off. He glared at Ryuu and growled low in his throat.

"I don't appreciate being handles so roughly!" Ryura bit out. Gōka chuckled.

"Here I thought you two would never be angry with each other." Gōka snickered. Ryuu glared at him. He turned back to the dragon glaring at him.

"I apologize for being rough..." Ryuu grumbled. He kissed Ryura on the lips briefly before staring down at the smaller dragon's erection. Ryura gasped as Ryuu engulfed his whole member.

"Oh k-kami!" He gasped. He gripped the larger dragon's hair tightly. Gōka raised an eyebrow.

"So when I said you kissed like a virgin, I was correct?" Gōka asked. Ryura's face went bright red.

"I-I am n-not a vi-mmm-virgin!" Ryura growled. Ryuu pulled away with a wet pop and he glared at Ryura then at Gōka.

"You're a virgin, so stop lying!" Ryuu growled at Ryura. "And you stop taunting him! Why do you think I say I got to fuck him first?" Ryuu growled at Gōka. He returned to Ryura's erection.

"How were you going to please Sesshomaru when you're an inexperienced brat?" Gōka laughed. He grunted when something hard was thrust into his groin. He looked down at the thick green tail flicking around on the floor. "Okay...I get it..."

Gōka made his way around Ryuu and knelled on the couch. He pulled down his pants and grabbed a hold of Ryura's head. He guided the moaning dragon to his erection. Gōka hissed when the dragon's mouth closed around his straining member.

Ryuu growled lowly. He pulled away from Ryura's member briefly to cup pre-cum and saliva on his fingers before going back to sucking the smaller dragon off. He shoved one finger in the dragon's virgin entrance. Ryura cried out around Gōka's member. He pulled away from him, his face deeply flushed and his eyes half lidded. He stared down at Ryuu.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryura moaned. Ryuu added another finger, pushing in and out. He looked up at Ryura and pulled away from his erection with a wet pop.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm preparing you." Ryuu mumbled. "Honestly, you say you're not a virgin but you ask all these questions."

"Could you both shut up!" Gōka growled. "You're making me go soft!" Gōka grabbed Ryura's head and shoved his erection into the dragon's mouth. Ryura gagged. Ryuu glared at Gōka.

"Careful with him!" Ryuu hissed. Gōka ignored him. He began to unravel the braid in the smaller dragon's hair. Ryura tried to bring his hands up to swat away Gōka's larger hands but he only was able to grip the demon's hand as his hands trembled.

0

A few minutes later found all three demons completely naked and wanting. They had moved their location to Gōka's room and on the bed. Ryura was currently on his back with Ryuu in between his legs. Gōka was knelling behind Ryuu. "Ryuu..." Ryura mumbled as he wrapped his arms loosely around Ryuu's neck. Ryuu looked at Ryura briefly. He leaned forward and kissed the smaller dragon as he pushed inside of him. Ryura pulled away from the kiss and cursed loudly. "Shit!" He hissed. Gōka chuckled. Ryuu frowned when the smaller dragon's face twisted in pain. "Fuck! Wait! Stop!" Ryura growled. "T-Take it out!" Ryuu's eyes narrowed. He shoved more of himself inside of the tight heat that was Ryura. Ryura cried out and tightened his arms around Ryuu even more and tensed up.

"Relax..." Ryuu hissed. He kissed away the tears that had gathered at the corner of the smaller dragon's eyes.

"Bastard...take it out!" Ryura cried. Ryuu pressed his mouth firmly over Ryura's. He began to move slowly in and out of the smaller dragon. Gōka licked his lips as he watched him. He waited patiently until Ryuu got the smaller dragon to feel pleasure instead of pain before he'd join in. "Nghhhhh...Dear kamiiii~" Gōka grinned. That was his cue. He lifted Ryuu's hips slightly. The dragon looked at him briefly before turning his attention to the gasping and flushed dragon under him.

"Shit!" Ryuu cursed when Gōka shoved himself inside dry. His thrust faltered a bit and he bit his lip. He sent a glare over his shoulder at Gōka and growled.

"Ryuuuu!" Ryura moaned. "K-Keep moving..." Gōka licked his lips and started a brutally fast pace. Ryuu winced but after only a few thrusts, Gōka was pummeling his prostate.

"Fuck..." Ryuu and Ryura moaned at the same time. Gōka's punishing thrusts were making Ryuu's hips thrust into Ryura at an equally fast pace. Ryura's arms tightened around Ryuu even more. His eyes clenched shut and his breathing quickened even more.

"Oh...Ryuu...I..." Ryura gasped. Ryuu leaned down and nuzzled against Ryura's neck. His eyes closed and he groaned. He was so close too. His grip on Ryura's hips tightened and his eyes widened. It felt like the demon inside of him was heating him. He looked back slightly at the smirking demon. Gōka slammed his hips forward one hard time and Ryuu cried out as he came. Ryura gasped as he felt the dragon spill his seed deep inside of him.

"Fuckin...what...the hell...was..." Ryuu gasped. He fell forward on to Ryura. The smaller dragon groaned in protest.

"Ngh...Ryuu...Ah...Please..." He squirmed. Ryuu growled and his grip tightened on Ryura's hips. He sat up even as Gōka continued to thrust in him.

"Off!" Ryuu growled, pushing Gōka. Gōka growled but pulled out of the spent dragon. Ryuu collapsed to the side, his eyes half lidded. He watched as Gōka got in between Ryura's legs. He growled. "Be careful with him!" Ryuu growled, thoroughly exhausted. Gōka spared the dragon a glance and snorted.

"Like you were gentle..."

"And don't you dare come inside him!" Ryuu growled again, ignoring what Gōka had said. Gōka rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He grumbled. He slowly pushed himself inside of Ryura and dragon groaned.

"Don't hurt him!" Ryuu hissed. Gōka glared at Ryuu.

"Stay over there." Gōka growled. He started a quick pace that had Ryura crying out.

"Slow down! You're going to hurt him!"

"He's not a fucking glass doll! Shut the hell up!" Gōka grunted as he watched Ryura twist around in pleasure. Ryuu glared at Gōka. Gōka cursed silently as he felt his climax approaching. He slowly tilted his head back as his thrusts became faster and harder.

"Oh...Ngh...Kami... G-Gōka!" Ryura cried. Ryuu growled. He crawled over and kissed Ryura firmly on the lips. He reached down and slowly stroked the smaller dragon. Ryura tensed up and came with a muffled shout. His body shook and trembled with the force of his orgasm. Ryuu pulled away from Ryura's face and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Gōka tense up.

"Pull out, you brute!" Ryuu growled. Again, he was ignored as Gōka came inside of Ryura with a curse. "You imbecile!" Gōka pulled out of the still shuddering dragon and watched as cum dribbled out of the red hole and a bit of blood. His eyes widened and he barely caught the claw aimed at his throat. He stared at the fuming dragon lord.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Gōka exclaimed.

"I told you not to come inside of him! I also said not to be so rough!" Ryuu seethed.

"Why the hell are you acting like a jealo-" Gōka blinked as he drew to one possible conclusion. "Is Ryura your mate?"

"No!" Ryuu snapped. Ryuu sighed and his hand went limp. Gōka released him and watched as Ryuu bent over Ryura. The larger dragon brushed away stray strands of hair and kissed the dragon briefly on his forehead. "I apologize..."Ryuu mumbled. "Its just that...He is a rare type of dragon. His kind is nearly non-existent!" Ryuu looked at Gōka. "My father said if I ever were to come across one, I should protect them. They bring good luck, good fortune, and power." Ryuu looked down at Ryura who had fallen asleep some time ago.

"Why didn't you want me to come in him?" Gōka asked as he sat down on his butt. Ryuu glared at him.

"Because they have the ability to get pregnant! They also can birth a child from two different sires at the same time!" There was silence.

"So...What was with all the mirroring?"

"I think it was because someway or somehow, we had bonded our souls together." Gōka furrowed his brow.

"Dragons are so complicated..." Gōka grumbled. "So...are you gonna mate with him now that he's probably pregnant?"

"You do know there is a possibility that  _you_ have also impregnated him!" Ryuu hissed. Gōka kept silent."What type of demon are you?"

"Fire demon." Gōka mumbled. Ryuu nodded and looked back at Ryura. "Why?"

"I would not want my child to be in jeopardy were Ryura to conceive one child for each of us."

"What kind of dragon are you?"

"I'm a thunder dragon." Ryuu grumbled. "If you were any demon that could cause harm to me, I'd kill your child to insure my child's safety."

"What?"

"It was not supposed to be there in the first place." Ryuu growled, glaring at Gōka. Ryuu slid from the bed and picked up Ryura. Gōka watched as the dragon left the room. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"The complications of finding a good lay without connections...tiresome..." Gōka grumbled.

0

Ryuu walked out into the sitting room to see Naraku sitting in his normal place. Naraku looked up and his eyebrows shot up. "Do I want to know?" Naraku asked slowly as he watched Ryuu place Ryura down and put his and the smaller dragon's pants on. Ryuu paused. He looked at Naraku.

"No." He said simply and picked the dragon up. He walked out the room and Naraku blinked.

"Interesting..." He mumbled before going back to staring out the window.

* * *

As Inuyasha continued to run through the thick foliage of the forest, he had a feeling he was getting closer to his brother. With that thought in mind, he increased his running pace and growled lowly in his throat. "Be safe, Sesshy!"

 


	8. Found Him

Inuyasha had torn through the forest. He's smashed through rocks, trees, hills, caves, you name it. He finally came to one more cave that he seemed to have kept going past. He growled and made his way over to it.

0

Jura looked up when he heard angry growling. He stood up and drew his sword. "Who's there?" Inuyasha came into view and Jura's eyes widened. Jura looked briefly down at Sesshomaru who was fast asleep.

"Why is Sesshomaru here? Did you take him from the castle? Why did you do it? DIE YOU BASTARD!" Without even giving Jura a chance to answer any of the questions, Inuyasha jumped at the demon with his claws glowing bright red.  **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru was startled awake to see Inuyasha slash at Jura and Jura jumping out of the way just barely missing getting sliced in half.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru jumped up and tackled his brother. They both fell to the ground. Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru and then smiled.

"You're okay! Dammit Sesshy, you had me scared to fucking death!"

"Of course I'm okay, you asshole!" Sesshomaru growled. "I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha stood up with Sesshomaru in his arms. He glared at Jura and growled. He pushed Sesshomaru behind him and got ready to jump at him but fell forward when Sesshomaru jumped on his back. "INUYASHA!"

"What?"

"Stop attacking him! He did nothing wrong!" Sesshomaru shouted with a loud growl. Inuyasha growled and stood up with Sesshomaru still clinging to his back. "Fine! Let's go back home Sessho!" Sesshomaru nodded. Sesshomaru jumped off of Inuyasha's back. He walked over to Jura and grinned up at him slightly. "Thank you for all that you've done!" Sesshomaru lifted up his kimono. Inuyasha's and Jura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled and snatched Sesshomaru up. Sesshomaru growled.

"INUYASHA! I was giving him a reward!"

"WHAT?"

"LET GO!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU SHOW YOURSELF NUDE TO HIM!" Inuyasha bellowed. Sesshomaru blinked. He stared at Inuyasha in confusion.

"What? Why would I show myself to him?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. "I was giving him the money pouch I keep tied to my thigh, you IDIOT!" Sesshomaru yelled a minute later.

"Oh..." Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Sesshomaru squeaked as Inuyasha ran his hand under Sesshomaru's kimono and grabbed the pouch. He threw it to Jura who caught it.

"Thanks..." Jura mumbled as he watched the two leave. "Canine demons are so complicated..." Jura grumbled.

* * *

Inutashio looked up and he growled as he saw Inuyasha carrying Sesshomaru who had a stick in his mouth. "Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" Inutashio blinked. That wasn't just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saying that. He turned and looked at Ryuu and Gōka who were glaring at him. Gōka was standing with his arms crossed while Ryuu was holding Ryura on his back.

"Can't you see your sons are in love? Just let them be!" Ryuu growled. Inutashio glared at him.

"No one wants a beta that loves someone else, no? If you mate him with someone else, they'll torture him until he thinks of no one but them!" Gōka exclaimed.

"I'd have to agree with him." Naraku said seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"What what you're saying is..."

"I am mating with Ryura..." Ryuu said looking over his shoulder slightly at the half asleep dragon. Inutashio looked at Gōka.

"I have to stay close to these two dragons." Gōka said. "So...I'm mating with them."

"Naraku?" Inutashio asked.

"My sister Kagura says there is someone waiting for me at home. I must return. I am mating someone else." Naraku said with a bow. Inutashio growled.

"Fine!" He huffed. He stood from his throne and marched out.

"Thanks..." Inuyasha said as he stared at the 4 ex-suitors.

"No problem, Inuyasha." Ryuu said with a smile. "If you ever need help, consider the East as an ally." Ryura mumbled something. Gōka and Ryuu looked at him.

"Can you drop me off home first..." Ryura had grumbled.

"Oh no~!" Ryuu hissed. "You are living with me! So are you Gōka."

"Fan-fucking-tastic..." Gōka growled. Ryura grumbled something unintelligible.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony and watching the flurries of snow fall. "How time truly passes by..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha looked at him and frowned.

"What is that you're eating?" Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Its a sweet stick..." Sesshomaru said. "Want one?" Sesshomaru offered the cloth to him. Jura had given him another one before they left him. Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure.." He took the cloth and shoved all the sticks in his mouth. Sesshomaru gaped at him.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru cried.

"Because you're not supposed to eat sweets! I'm surprised you're not sick!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha growled back. They continued to growl at each other until Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's face and smashed their lips together. Inuyasha backed the two back into the room. He picked Sesshomaru up and threw him on the bed and jumped on him afterward.

"You're mine now!" Inuyasha purred. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yup!"

 


	9. Waiting For Him

"My lord?" Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to regard the person calling him. It had been 5 years. 5 long years that he'd been waiting for  _him_. 5 long dreadful years that he'd silently cry himself to sleep at night. 5 years of not eating right. 5 years of no social contact. 5 very long years. "My lord...You should come and eat..."

"This Sesshomaru will eat when he wants." Sesshomaru remarked coldly.

"My lord!  _He_ wouldn't want you to starve yourself! Inu-"

"You speak his name and I'll crush your throat!" Sesshomaru hissed. He had turned around, his eyes bleeding red and his claws glowing green and dripping with acid.

"I-I'm sorry my lord..." The servant left. Sesshomaru looked back out the window. He perked up a bit when he saw soldiers returning into the gate. With as much dignity as he could muster, he half sprinted out the room and down to greet the soldiers.

0

"My lord Sesshomaru!" One of the guards greeted and bowed. Sesshomaru nodded to him. He'd become much taller than the guards that once looked over him. Now it seemed he looked over them. He sighed lightly.

"Where is-" Sesshomaru froze. There  _he_  was. Body bloody and lifeless. What happened?  _He_ said that  _he_ was invincible! Why was he dead? No longer amber eyes stared at him with such a passion that rivaled the sun. Now they were dull and lifeless. Tanned skin no longer tan but the sickly pale, gray color corpses took on. His hair was no longer the finely white with threads of silver. It was just dull and messy.

"W-What happened to  _him?_  How did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked weakly. The guards frowned as the lord began to tremble.

" _He_ did leave something behind. Actually two..." One of the guards said. "One is for you."

Sesshomaru barely heard what the guard said. He was too busy staring at  _Him._  His protector, his provider, his  _rock. He_ was dead now. Stone cold dead. Sesshomaru's trembles increased as a small sob was released from his throat. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned and buried his face into the neck of the person holding him. "How can he be dead? Its impossible!"

"Calm down, Sessh...Don't cry please..."

"Chichue-sama!" Sesshomaru keened. Inuyasha looked at the dead body of his father then looked away.

"We'll have a funeral later today." Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

"Inutashio has left his two swords, made from his very own fangs at death, to his sons." Inuyasha nodded. He held Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it. "He leaves Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga! He leaves Sesshomaru with Tenseiga." Sesshomaru drowned out the person reading the will. He could never imagine life without his chichue-sama. Now he had no choice. Sesshomaru stared ahead at nothing as he remembered what his father's body looked like dead. What was it all for? To protect a human. Sesshomaru knew...Sesshomaru knew he was supposed to be born first. He looked at Inuyasha and felt an overwhelming amount of anger and resentment towards him. Sesshomaru was supposed to born first. Inuyasha was not supposed to be born at all.

Inuyasha was the result of an affair that Inutashio was having behind his mother's back. He'd hid her for 50 years. Until Sesshomaru's birth, no one knew about neither Inuyasha or Izaoyi. No one even knew that Inutashio had mated with the human which lengthened her life. That was the real reason Inutashio had went out. To protect his mistress. Died trying to save something that should have never existed. Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"You okay, Sessh?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Sesshomaru looked up (When did he look down?) and noticed that everyone was staring at him in concern.

"I'm fine..." Sesshomaru grumbled. He shook Inuyasha's hand away and stood up and left the room.

0

As he stood outside, he took a calming breath. He couldn't be mad at Inuyasha for what Inutashio had done. It was in the past and it was nothing he could do about it. That did not stop him from hating humans in general now. Sesshomaru felt arms wrap around his waist and he sighed. He leaned back against his mate and looked up at him slightly. He looked back out at the setting sun. "Want one?" Sesshomaru looked at what Inuyasha was offering him. A sweet stick. Sesshomaru grabbed it and looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "You're not a baby anymore." Inuyasha said with a smile. Sesshomaru placed the stick in his mouth and stared back out at the sky.

"Thanks..." He guessed he could be content with just one Lord. Sesshomaru smiled lightly. He placed a hand on his stomach. And a pup too. He felt Inuyasha's hand cover his own.

"Did you think of some names yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Amato?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Is that because it was raining when you conceived?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I don't know...I like it..."

"Me too..." Inuyasha placed his chin on Sesshomaru's shoulder and sighed. "I love you Sessh."

"I love you too, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ama = Rain
> 
> To = Male
> 
> Yeah...I couldn't find any names for males that meant rain or water so I kinda meshed these two together to make it work. Hehe.
> 
> There is a sequel.


End file.
